Gentle report
by Circe80
Summary: Mission on Benning. Squadmates- James Vega and Javik


They headed to the upper streets. Civilians were running, screaming. They had managed to clear all hostiles for the moment.

Shepard approached a group of civilians. One woman was sobbing hard. "What...what should we do?" another woman asked.

"Try to stay calm," Shepard said with a low and reassuring voice. "Just stay down."

"Commander, more Cerberus troops are heading your way. If you can hold the line there, it'll give the civilians time to escape," Lieutenant Cortez informed them.

"You heard him, we hold here." Shepard stated.

"Oh, I'm down with that... " James said. He approached her from behind and grinned "... Staying down here with a girl who looks damn hot in her armor..."

She turned to him frowning and was about to protest, but there was shooting again.

Civilians panicked and started running up front.

"Damn it! Javick, heads up!" she yelled. "James, cover us. And focus, soldier!"

There were Cerberus troops eveywhere, but after a good half hour of fighting they managed to get the civilians to safety.

After Cortez picked them up, she stormed up toward James. "What the fuck was that?"

James raised his hands in surrender. "I-"

"Human soldier wants to be joined." Javik stated. They both looked crossly at him. "Pheromones," he just shrugged.

"When we board the Normady, I'm expecting a report from you! Is that clear, soldier?!"

"Crystal, Commander."

* * *

When they boarded the Normandy, James headed to the Shuttle Bay, took off his armor and went to the Commander's cabin for report. She waited for him, standing with her hands crossed over her uniform, frowning.

"Commander" he saluted her.

"At ease, soldier."

He approached her. "I want to apologize. I-"

She grabbed the front of his T-shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

"Lola..." he grunted and pushed her away slowly.

"What's the matter, James?" she asked and took off her shirt and tossed it across the room.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" she said and reached to unclasp her bra. "All that teasing and flirting?"

He took her hands and stopped her.

"Lola... no... not like this..." he caressed her face.

She looked at him and swallowed heavily.

"Babe..." James whispered and cupped her face. He looked straight into her green eyes. She was teary-eyed.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Lola. I'll never do anything to hurt you."

He saw one tear leave her eye and roll down her face. He wiped it away with his fingertips. She nuzzled his hand. He planted a soft peck on her lips. She accepted his kiss and he started kissing her more intensely. His lips massaged hers gently. His tongue tenderly touched hers, his lips gently sucking on her bottom lip. His hands roamed over her body and he cupped her buttocks and lifted her up. He placed her on her desk still kissing her. James stopped the kiss and backed off a bit to look at her. She smiled and tousled his hair.

She reached behind her back slowly and unclasped her bra and let it fall on a floor.

He took off his T-shirt in one swift movement and put his hands on her waist.

"Sure you want this?" he asked. She nodded.

She traced his perfect body, from chest down to his abs and glided her hands into his pants. He inhaled sharply. He was already rock hard.

He leaned in and rubbed his stubbled jaw along her collar bone inhaling her scent.

She pulled down his pants and his boxer shorts freeing his erection. It was not so long, but it was thick.

He rubbed her back really slowly and gently with one hand and cupped one of her breasts with the other. He circled with his tongue around her nipple teasing her. She arched her back and moaned softly. He repeated the gesture with the other breast.

He stopped that and took off her boots. He lifted her a bit to peel off her pants and undies. James parted her legs and moved his fingertips up her inner thighs from her knees to her vulva, doing this slowly and teasingly denying her at the last moment...

"James..." she half moaned and half whispered.

He kissed her again, slow and deep and then, wordlessly, placed himself between her legs and started sliding into her. He pushed in slowly, so she could adjust to him. They moaned in unison. He paused and leaned his forehead on hers. She put her hands on his buttocks, urging him to move.

He thrust deeply into her sensitive body, his rhythm sure and strong. She wrapped her legs around him. He gripped her thighs. She growled softly.

They moved freely together, their bodies twined and joined. She cried out as her inner walls clenched his length and he felt her release.

"Fuck...Lola...I..." he grunts in pleasure, his thrust losing its rhythm as he lost himself inside of her.

He pulled her for another kiss. "I'm crazy about you," he said softly.

He lifted her up and took her to the bed and lied beside her. She sank her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

Soon, they were drifting into a deep, pleasant sleep.

* * *

~SPECIAL THANKS to my betas- Graymalkyn and Eynla~


End file.
